Simply Perfect
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Life isn't prefect, but it does have its perfect moments.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.******

Honestly, I'm going to give up on trying to figure out how my mind works and try to go with the flow, it'll be much easier. -_-

This is a response to the challenge '_Another 100 Word Challenge' by Straw _posted on Ghosts of the Vanguard, as such I take no credit. I do not know if I will be able to continue this since it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, so no promises. However I will try my damnedest to continue this for at least two more chapters. Also, be forewarned should I continue it each mini chapter will more than likely have a different _One Piece_ canon character as the subject.

Thank you for reading this and your time.

\- SLBG

* * *

**49\. Grass-Stained Blue Jeans [Roronoa Zoro]**

Raising three hellions more or less alone was a difficult task to say the least.

For one, getting the boys to bathe _properly_ every evening was nothing short of going to war on the losing side, since they put up one hell of a fight _every single time_. They really could be devilishly crafty brats when they wanted to. Not to mention that their monster physical strength was nothing to sneer at either, despite their youth.

Not that she didn't love them dearly despite all of the trouble they caused her and the islands' other residents; they were her precious sons after all, she couldn't _not_ love them - even though they took after their incredibly obstinate father more than her.

Speaking of which, the next time the aforementioned man showed up she was handing the responsibility of all three of their sons into his care. She deserved a break, and she would pay big bucks to see the infamous pirate swordsman Roronoa Zoro attempting to clean grass-stained blue jeans with a ten year old, an eight year old and a six year old hanging off his shoulders all the while.

Ah yes, when her husband returned he wasn't going to get any rest or relaxation for quite a while. Even though she knew what she was getting herself into when they began their relationship she still missed him terribly. It seemed like a fitting punishment for leaving the four of them alone for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So... apparently I lied when I said that there'd be a variety of characters, at least for now. XD

Just a forewarning, I haven't written anything in months, literally since February of this year, so this is probably shitty and very much angst ridden - which unfortunately enough fits my inner mood all too well. -_-

* * *

**75\. I Need You More [Roronoa Zoro]**

Before she even kissed him, she knew what sort of trouble she was getting herself into.

Zoro warned her, before they even had sex for the first time. Hell, even the other members of the Straw Hat crew warned her of the dangers she would face if she went through with the relationship temporary or otherwise. She understood the risks and accepted the consequences that would come with associating so intimately with the Straw Hat Pirate's master swordsman.

Being his lover was one thing, back then she could travel with them and remain under his and all of the Straw Hat's ever watchful protection. However, after they married and she became pregnant with their first child, traveling with them was no longer plausible. It was just too dangerous, too much of a risk to her and their unborn child's safety.

When she couldn't keep up with their crazy pace anymore and the dangers became too great, they made the hardest decision in their relationship by far. She hated it. He hated it even more. Every member of the Straw Hat crew hated it. Unfortunately for all, it had to be done.

For him, for their love and the safety of their unborn child she became a social pariah. Without warning or seemingly a cause, she cut all contact with her friends and family. She let her husband hide her away on a secluded, nondescript island in the midst of the New World. To the world and those outside of the Straw Hat crew, it seemed like she just suddenly vanished from the face of the earth one day.

To those not members of the Straw Hat crew, she was as good as dead.

As the wife of an infamous pirate she knew that he couldn't stay with her and their children for an extended period of time. The longer he stayed or the more he visited them the higher the risk was of drawing unwanted attention onto them from the Marines.

Many things kept Zoro from staying with his family or taking them with him when he left. One of the main reasons was that his Captain – his _friend_ needed him, though perhaps it also went both ways. She _knew_; in her head she understood. Still, her heart just couldn't seem to grasp onto that concept, even after all the time that had passed.

Whenever he slipped out of the house at the most ungodly hour of the morning, after one last pain filled glance at their sleeping sons and a firm resolve, they walked hand-in-hand down to the coast in complete silence. Their final moments together never lasted long; he had to leave as swiftly and as silently as he appeared. It wasn't until the vague shape of the ship made its presence known on the horizon that she broke the silence.

"_Stay_," Barely a whisper above the waves lapping against the sand and their feet, but he heard her all the same. It was as if she had shouted it for all the pain and unshed tears in her voice.

A brief flash of pain flashed across his face in a noticeable wince, but Zoro quickly schooled his features. Every time he left, she gave this one plea and since the beginning he had always given the same response. Gruff but understanding of her pain, of their shared pain: "They need me."

"_I know_," She nodded in acceptance, her voice as quiet as a lazy summer breeze while tearlessly, her fragile heart shattered into a million pieces yet again. As their lips connected in a deep, passionate kiss he felt the words she would never say aloud.

_'But, I need you more...'_


End file.
